Girl Meets Texas prediction
by marci.jo27
Summary: Because I have a problem with patience today, I wrote a guess of what I think MIGHT happen in Texas.


_**A/N: One-shot of my guess on what happens in Texas. I'm trying to get it done before the episode actually airs. Haha. I know I should be updating Lucas and baseball but I'm having block issues with that story right now.**_

Corey stands at the front of the class after he has written Belgium 1831 on the blackboard. Farkle has been waiting for this moment for 2 years. Just and Mr. Matthews is about to speak, a tall man wearing a cowboy hat bursts in the door.

"No!" Farkle yells as he realizes he's still not going to know what the lesson is going to be about.

"There's my boy!" The large man yells.

Maya starts laughing as she realizes that this man must be talking about none other than the huckleberry sitting behind her.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Lucas stands to give him a hug.

"I heard that you entered into the bull riding competition. I thought I'd come on up here and pick ya up myself!"

"Bull riding competition? What bull riding competition?"

Lucas turned to look at Zay who happened to be the only person who knew about his bull riding days.

"I didn't do it. Although I did mention to Riley and Maya that you were pretty awesome back in the day."

Lucas looks towards Riley and Maya who are now standing next to each other in front of him. He can't help but smile at Riley's big girlish grin. He looked towards Maya who seemed lately to have a different look in her eye than she usually did. Her eyes were stormy yet hopeful. As if she wanted something she couldn't have and didn't want to admit that she wanted it.

Riley handed Lucas the flyer for the rodeo. It was a small town rodeo, held in the Lucas' home town arena. It had the cowboys listed next to the bulls they were going to ride.

Lucas - Tombstone

"You signed me up to ride Tombstone the bull?"

"Are you excited?" Riley asked.

"Not even remotely." Lucas said as he looked towards his dad.

"Now Lucas, your uncles are real excited that you're gonna be coming down to ride again. They never really thought they would get the chance again." Lucas' dad looked down at the ground.

Lucas felt guilty hearing his dad say what he said. He had wanted to come live with his mom but still thought he could go down on the weekends. His dad didn't have a lot of money to fly him home all the time and Lucas had all but stopped going home. At first it was because of his dad but lately it had been Lucas' choice not to go down. He had made such great friends here in New York and Zay had come to live here as well. Lucas' dad looked at him hopefully.

"Alright, let's go to Texas."

"Saddle up boy, let's ride!" Lucas' dad said.

"Yee-haw!" Zay called out.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

The whole gang is taken to Texas by Lucas' dad. Upon arriving, Riley and Maya realize they need to look the part if they're going to be in Texas. They go to some nearby stores to get cowgirled up. They come back to Lucas' house and Riley is telling Maya she looks adorable. Maya doesn't believe her so Riley asks Lucas to tell her she looks good as a cowgirl.

"You do look good." Lucas says to Maya.

"Oh, thanks." Maya says. She's been having conflicting feelings ever since she pretended to be Riley and assimilated her feelings for Lucas to be like those of a brother.

Farkle has also found what he deems to be cowboy appropriate but Lucas' dad immediately takes it from him and calls his hat a tea-cup.

The next morning, Lucas decides to go to the arena to see Tombstone for himself. Tombstone is known to be one of the meanest bulls in Texas. Even though Lucas has had a lot of experience riding, he thought those days were behind him. He's pretty certain that Tombstone is going to throw him and possibly trample all over him.

Maya wanders down to where Lucas is and explains to Lucas that Riley and Farkle are still asleep and that the sun was shining in her window so bright she couldn't sleep.

"What's wrong Huckleberry? I thought you loved this stuff?"

"I used to. But I got thrown a couple times and had a few close calls. Tombstone has a reputation for showing no mercy."

"Wait, are you saying you're scared?"

"Yeah, Maya. It's scary. I know you put on a tough exterior, but haven't you ever been put in a situation where you were scared of something?"

Maya thinks about the feelings she may have realized that Riley had. And she thinks about the things she's been feeling about Lucas since then. Maya loves Riley and would never do anything to hurt her, but if Riley only loved Lucas as a brother, that would make him available to someone else.

"Actually I've been going through something terrifying."

"The great Maya Hart is going though something terrifying? You want to talk about it?"

"That's probably not a good idea."

"Oh come on, you can tell me anything. Maya... Maya..." Lucas starts poking at Maya's sides until he is tickling her. Maya starts fighting back until they fall to the ground. Maya lands on top of Lucas and in a moment of thoughtlessness, she leans down and kisses him.

"What did you do that for?" Lucas asks as he realizes what has happened.

"Oh my gosh, Lucas. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Maya runs off towards the house.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

Maya spends the day avoiding Lucas and Riley until Riley pulls her outside. Riley can tell something is wrong with Maya.

"Maya, you're like my sister. You know that you can tell me anything. Sisters should tell each other their secrets, don't you think?"

Maya convinces Riley that she's just tired from waking up so early.

Lucas' dad fixes BBQ ribs for dinner and Farkle doesn't want to eat any at first because he believes that BBQ is bad for you. His parents have never let him eat it. After one bite, he's hooked.

After dinner, the gang heads down to the local hoe-down where Maddie and Tae are performing for one night only. Lucas teaches Riley how to two-step while Maya is having a hard time forgetting what happened between her and Lucas that morning. She keeps glancing at Lucas who is glancing back at her.

After the dancing, they meet back at Lucas' house where they sit around the campfire. Farkle announces he is so tired from all the food that he wants to head to bed. The girls get up and start to head in the house as well and Lucas says he will sit out and put out the fire. Maya tells Riley she will be in in just a few minutes because she wants to take in all the stars. Maya has always loved the night sky and in Texas, you can actually see the stars.

Maya walks out in the field and soon she can hear footsteps behind her.

"Maya? What are you doing?"

"Looking at the stars. You've got quite a view down here, Huckleberry."

"Maya, we should talk about what happened today."

"Lucas, nothing happened. It's not even a big deal. It was a momentary lapse in sanity and nothing like that will ever happen again."

Maya heads inside before Lucas can say anything else about it.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

The next day is the day that Lucas is to ride Tombstone. Riley, Lucas, and Maya find Lucas next to Tombstone's pen, but Tombstone is different today. He's pacing around the pen and snorting. Riley looks at the bull and at Lucas.

"This was a bad idea, wasn't it? You shouldn't ride that thing, I mean look at him."

"I will ride Tombstone the bull."

"Are you out of your mind?" Maya asks him.

Riley looks at Maya, surprised by the worry in Maya's voice.

"Sometimes the scariest things are the ones that bring the biggest reward." Lucas says and looks down.

As the rodeo begins, Riley, Maya, Farkle, and Zay all find a place to watch from the fence. They get Tombstone in the shoot and Lucas gets in position on top.

Time seems to slow down and the gate is opened and Tombstone twists out of the shoot. Lucas holds on for 1...2...3...4...5...

Everyone is holding their breath watching Lucas flop around on top of this massive animal.

6... Tombstone flips a different way than Lucas was expecting and Lucas flies off of him. The bull fighters manage to get Tombstone away from Lucas and back into the corral.

Lucas is on the ground not moving. Riley is the first to jump off the fence and run towards him. Maya isn't far behind. Lucas sits up and looks toward Maya first. "I'm alright."

Riley doesn't miss the way Maya is looking at Lucas, or the way Lucas seems to be looking at her.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

Back in New York, the gang has come back and as they are in the hallway waiting for class to start, Lucas walks up to Riley who has an unhappy look on her face. Riley has been unsettled ever since they went to Texas. Lucas says hello, but not in his usual way. He seems to have a look of guilt about him.

As they file in to class and get settled in their seats, Maya can't take it anymore. She looks at Riley and says, "Riley, something happened between me and Lucas."

Corey interrupts the conversation by beginning his lesson for the day. Riley can't believe what Maya just said. What could have possibly happened that has everyone so shook up?

Farkle passes a note to Riley from the back of the room. The note starts off by saying, 'I know you think you like him, but you're not the only one. You should let Lucas decides what he wants.'

Riley thinks the note is from Zay but her head is still spinning from what she has just read.


End file.
